


One Piece: Who will save Robin from Aokiji

by Pokejedservo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Happy Valentines Day Folks! Here is a little One Piece fic set during the incident at Long Ring Long Land incident where our heroes the Straw-Hat Pirate Crew face the Marine Admiral Aokiji to try to save Robin from being captured by her.But in this fic we see it divided into 4 segments where one of the Straw-Hats try to make a stand to save Robin from Aokiji's clutches such as Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Sanji. The twist here is that Aokiji seems to have mistaken the Straw-Hat trying to make a stand for Robin's lover (aside from Sanji whom he immediately suspected that Robin's feelings for him were strictly platonic. In which much to Sanji's chagrin Robin immediately confirmed that.) This fic will have some things for the shippers particular those such as Nami X Robin and Usopp X Kaya.





	One Piece: Who will save Robin from Aokiji

Who will save Robin from Aokiji?

(On Long Ring Long Land our heroes the Straw Hats encountered Marine Admiral Aokiji in which whom Robin is familiar with. While at first it seemed like Aokiji was going to leave the Straw Hats alone but moments later that wasn’t true and he was going to arrest Robin even if it meant fighting the Straw Hats to get her. But it seems like one of the Straw Hats is going to make a stand for Robin, but who will it be?

[Luffy]

Luffy: Hey I’m not going to let you take Robin! Sure Robin may have been with bad people before but she really is not bat at all. She wanted to be with us and we want to be with her as she is our friend. So Robin is very special to me so I won’t let you take her!

(Then Aokiji looks at Luffy with a stern and cold stone-faced look at first… until he smirks at Robin and saying…)

Aokiji: You know Robin, sure he may be really fit for a kid but he is still a kid, don’t you think he is a little young to be doing some “naughty stuff” with.

(Then Nami, Sanji and Usopp’s mouths gape in shock.)

Sanji: HEY! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF MAKING SUCH VULAR IMPLICATIONS ABOUT ROBIN SWAN?!

Nami (after smacking Sanji): Pipe down you.

Aokiji: Robin… Swan?

Robin: Eh heh heh I assure you Aokiji, it’s not like that at all.

Luffy: Naughty stuff? Hmm… I dunno I mean I am going to be King of the Pirates. So I suppose I will be doing naughty stuff with all my crew members, so yeah I’ll be doing all sorts of naughty stuff with them.

(Then Luffy’s crew were a rather bit disturbed by that statement.)

Nami (nervous): Eh Luffy is just being clueless again, right, right?

Roronoa: I sure hope so…

Luffy: Besides so what if I’m a kid, that doesn’t stop me from being awesome.

Chopper: Yeah you tell him Luffy!

Luffy: Thanks Chopper, I’ll be doing some of those naughty things with you first.

(Then Chopper’s mouth is gaping in shock.)

Chopper (nervous): Eh that’s okay Luffy, I’m sure you have more important matters to deal with first.

Aokiji: Let me guess, you guys never gave him “The Talk”, you know about the “Birds and the Bees”?

Luffy (puzzled, under his breath): Birds and the Bees? What do they have anything to do with this?

Nami: Ugh, no, aside from fighting bad guys and eating Luffy was never really good at understanding anything. So we figured it would be a big hassle to try.

Roronoa: Heh more like a monumental hassle, so we drew straws to see who would give him “The Talk” if he ever asked, Sanji drew the short straw.

Sanji: Yeah and to be honest that is fine with me. After all I am the Ladies Man of the crew so I figured that if anyone could teach our young captain about the joy of pleasuring the ladies it would be me.

Aokiji: Really? So you think you’re a real Ladies Man huh? *turns to Roronoa* Hey, is that true?

Roronoa: No, I severely doubt it; in fact I wouldn’t be too surprised if Sanji ever really got to touch a woman before.

Sanji (glaring at Roronoa): That’s not true moss-head and you know it!

Roronoa: Oh really? And what have you been doing with Nami & Robin lately huh?

Sanji (still glaring, gritting his teeth): I’ve been trying to do something with them for a while now, besides at least I actually want to touch a woman.

Aokiji: Though what I wonder is that I can assume that most of you folks are grown men and ladies so why are you all following this kid around? I mean sure yeah he is a super-powered kid thanks to his Devil Fruit but still…

Luffy: Oh I can answer that, like I said before so what if I’m a kid? My dream is to be the King of the Pirates and in my journeys I have helped many people from all sorts of bad guys. And some of the people I have helped have joined my crew.

Aokiji: I see… (He turns to the rest of the crew) So let me guess he helped you guys out at least once and you all felt like you owed him so you all followed him.

Roronoa: Hmm… yeah I suppose that is the gist of it.

Usopp: Uh-huh

Sanji: Yep

Chopper: That sounds about right.

Nami: Luffy & the guys helped me out more than once before I truly became a part of the crew.

Robin: Well they did defeat my old boss so I thought I would go with them.

Luffy (shocked, thinking): Hey! Wait a minute, whose side are you guys on here?

(Then as Luffy tries not to think about that but he is still a little confused.)

Luffy: But still you guys keep talking about things like “Naughty Stuff” and “Birds and the Bees” and things like that? Do you guys know what that Aokiji guy is talking about?

(Then most of the Straw Hats got slightly nervous.)

Usopp: Well you see Luffy it’s kind of like this…

Sanji: Hey! I thought I said I was going to give Luffy “the Talk”!

Usopp: Yeah well I have a bit more… experience in this kind of subject.

Roronoa: Heh wouldn’t be surprised if he’s got you there Sanji.

Sanji (eye-twitching, glaring & teeth-gritting): Shut it Moss-Head.

Usopp: Anyways, you see Luffy when a man and a woman really like each-other and they want to be close and…

Luffy: Oh you mean you like Kaya back in your home village?

Usopp: AH!

(Then Usopp immediately panicked and put his hand over Luffy’s Mouth muffling his voice.)

Usopp: Quiet you!

(Meanwhile as Aokiji and the other Straw Hats watch how this little scene plays out.)

Sanji: Kaya?

Nami: Oh yes Kaya I remember her she was that sweet young rich lady who is close friends with him at his hometown at Syrup Village.

Roronoa: Yeah and Usopp was really sweet on her at the time and she waits for him back at their home even now.

Usopp (blushing & flustered as he lets go of Luffy): Well yeah that… that is true…

Sanji (thinking, annoyed): Really? Usopp of all people has a girl waiting for him at home and I don’t? Really?! *sigh* Why me… 

Usopp: Well as was I saying, you see Luffy when two people really like each-other they sometimes like to get alone and do things with each-other to show… affection to each other.

Luffy: Affection? *beat* Oh I get it; you guys are talking about sex. Well why didn’t you say so?

(In which the other Straw Hats in this scene are shocked & mortified.)

Luffy: Guys I know what sex is, so you didn’t have to hide that from me.

Nami: Oh I dunno if I should be relieved or concerned.

Roronoa: A bit of both probably.

Luffy: Say Usopp have you ever had sex with that lady Kaya back in your hometown?

(Usopp’s mouth is now really gaping in shock as he is completely red in the face.)

Usopp: I….I….I..I..I..I..I..I… uh… THAT IS A REALLY INAPPOPROPRIATE QUESTION LUFFY! Uh… Wha… What I mean is… that’s beside the point Luffy and you know it. Now stay focused Luffy, after all you wouldn’t want anyone to think you are dodging the question now do you?

Luffy: Uhh… no, I guess not…

Usopp: Exactly!

(Then most of the Straw Hats were smirking at Usopp except for Sanji who was glaring at him in jealousy.)

Luffy: So Mr. Aokiji you were talking about sex? Heh well I never really thought about that with anyone in my crew, besides Nami and Robin are a bit too old for me anyway.

(Then Nami clobbers Luffy for that.)

Nami: HEY! YOU IDIOT WE’RE THE SAME AGE!

Luffy: Really? I mean sure Robin is taller than you but you two have like the same body type. I thought you were more about Robin’s age.

Aokiji: Say how old are you two then?

Luffy & Nami: 17

Aokiji: Really? So your 17 years old Luffy, odd one would think that your voice would change by now. So why do you sound like a 12-year old then?

Luffy: I dunno, I ate my Devil Fruit when I was a little kid maybe that has something to do with it?

Aokiji: That… actually kind of makes sense.

(In which the other Straw Hats were nodding in agreement.)

Nami: Well my age is much more believable then.

Luffy: I dunno Nami, say wait a minute. Hey Zoro, remember when we were first starting out as my pirate crew with Nami? Didn’t she look smaller when we first had her join our crew?

Roronoa: Come to think of it yeah, she was smaller, thinner and flatter when we first met with her.

Nami: Flatter?! Why I oughtta… eh what I mean is, come on fellas ever heard of the concept of “Girls mature faster than Boys”?

Aokiji: That is true…

Roronoa: Heh don’t know how old Nami is, don’t care really. Since Nami is known for conning men with her looks I figured she would lie about her age. You know like women like her often do?

Nami: What do you mean by that? I would never lie about my age!

Roronoa: I dunno I’ve heard stories of actresses would claim to be Teenage Girls even though they are in their 30s and 40s and sometimes even in their 50s even.

Nami (gritting her teeth): Oh you know damn well that does not apply to me.

Aokiji: Excuse me Miss, I believe what your associates meant is that since you’re quite a mature shapely womanly beauty. It is easy to assume you wouldn’t be so young since you are just about as womanly as Robin here.

Nami: Well yes both Robin and I are quite beautiful so I suppose that does make sense, oh it’s nice to see at least one man who knows how to talk to a lady.

Aokiji: My pleasure there Miss.

Sanji (mortified, thinking): Why didn’t I think of that?!

Aokiji: Hmm? What was I doing here with you people again?

(In which the other Straw Hats were surprised by this.)

Luffy: Ooh! Oh! I remember! You were going to capture Robin but then I was going to challenge you to a fight to save her.

(Then the other Straw Hats were shocked by this.)

Aokiji: Oh that’s right, after all this excitement I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me.

Luffy: My pleasure.

(Now the other Straw Hats are glaring at Luffy.)

Luffy: Now let’s fight! But remember this is just between you and I so don’t attack any of my other crew members alright?

Aokiji: Sound’s fair, alright then… *as he ices up his hands* let’s do this.

[Usopp]

Usopp: Alright you, quake in fear for I am none other than the Great Pirate Captain Usopp! The mightiest Pirate Captain there is!

Aokiji: Uh I thought Luffy is the Captain of this Pirate Crew.

Usopp: That’s… uh… that’s beside the point! So no interrupting! *ahem* Anyways I am the almighty Great Pirate Usopp! And an all-power Pirate Captain like me treasures his crew like family. So taking away a crew member is like severing a vital organ. So to make a long story short big guy the lady here is with me so get lost!

Aokiji: I see…

(Then with a small smirk he turns to Robin and says…)

Aokiji: Seriously Robin you are going with this guy? Okay I can respect that you’re not shallow, but I would figure you could pick a better looking guy.

(In which most of the Straw Hats were shocked by this statement.)

Robin: I assure you Aokiji it’s not like that.

Sanji: YEAH YOU HEARD ROBIN IT’S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!

Nami: YEAH!

Usopp: Yeah what they said! Be… besides I have a little lady by the name of Kaya waiting for me back home at Syrup Village, so there!

Sanji: *tch* Really Usopp, you’re going to make up a girlfriend just to save face?

Nami: Actually Sanji that part is true…

Sanji (shocked): WHAA?! 

Nami: Oh yeah her name is Kaya, she is a nice young lady who lived in a nice big house near Usopp’s home town.

Roronoa: Uh-huh apparently Usopp and that girl Kaya are very close old friends who was even nice enough to give us the Going Merry when Usopp became a part of our crew. So what’s the matter Chef, you’re not bothered by this are you?

Sanji (eye-twitching, teeth gritting): No I’m not.

Aokiji: Syrup Village? Hmm… if I recall that place is quite a distance away. So just out of curiosity when was the last time you ever saw this Kaya girl?

Usopp: Well I uhh… I uh… I guess it has been a while since the last time I was ever at Syrup Village ever since I joined up with Luffy’s crew. *sigh* It really has been a while…

Chopper: Oh poor Usopp he seems so sad right now.

Nami: Well you see Chopper, Usopp and this girl Kaya were really close and as far as we know she is still at their old home town.

Chopper: I can understand that, I do miss Dr. Kureha every now & then too.

Roronoa: This is a part of going on a Journey there Chopper, it’s only natural to feel a little homesick every now & then.

(Now we briefly see Luffy feel a little uneasy.)

Usopp: It’s alright guys I’m fine, I do try to write to her when I can besides we got our ship Going Merry from her so I don’t feel too lonely. But hey as long as we have our dear ship I’ll be just fine.

Aokiji: Uh you might want to be careful in tempting fate like that.

Usopp: Oh, why would you say that?

Aokiji: Call it intuition. So this Kaya lady anything like that these fine ladies here?

Usopp: Oh well uh… not exactly…

Aokiji: Really? Interesting, so you haven’t seen this Kaya lady in quite some time, you only occasionally keep in touch with her. But hey at least you have fine looking ladies like these two on your ship, that could raise a question or two if you know what I mean.

Usopp: Well I uh… I uh… HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

(Then Usopp angrily gets up at Aokiji’s face.)

Usopp: SHAME ON YOU YA BIG GALOOT! SHAME ON YOU!

(Then Usopp turns his back on Aokiji in a huff.)

Usopp: Just because Kaya is a bit more “modestly figured” than Nami & Robin doesn’t make her any less of a woman than those two! And I will have you know that I do often think about Kaya thank you very much and I don’t intend on stopping, so there.

(Now we see Aokiji with a certain someone on his shoulder.)

Aokiji: You are absolutely right my good man, to judge a woman’s merit & value on her figure would indeed be callous. And your resolve on staying faithful to your dear lady Kaya is sincerely admirable. So I humbly admit defeat to you oh Great Pirate Captain Usopp as you truly have the Moral High Ground. Now I shall just simply take Robin with me and be on my way, farewell.

(As Aokiji leaves the scene with Robin in tow, Usopp is feeling pretty proud of himself.)

Usopp: Ah yes it’s only natural to humbly admit defeat to the Great Pirate Captain Usopp! After all none can overpower, outlast or even outsmart the almighty Pirate Captain Usopp! AHAHAHAHAHA!

(Few seconds later)

Usopp: HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

[Nami]

Nami: Alright big guy, there is no way I’m letting you take Robin away from us. After all she is not only a part of our crew but is very special to me as well. For the longest time I was originally the only lady in this crew and dealing with a bunch of rowdy men can be rather stressful until Robin came in and helped make things… less stressful. *as she now holding onto a smiling Robin’s left arm* When I’m not being a navigator I’m also quite the Treasure Hunter so she is simply the best partner a gal like me can ask for, isn’t that right Robin?

Robin: Indeed, since I’m quite the Archaeologist and with your love of Treasure Hunting you and I do make quite the team, Miss Navigator.

(And as Nami & Robin look at each other’s eyes Aokiji has a slightly intrigued grin on his face.)

Aokiji: I see… well this is a little surprising, well Robin I know you don’t exactly have the best history with men. But I didn’t think you would start dating ladies though.

(In which Nami, Robin & most of the guys were a bit shocked.)

Robin: Well uh… Aokiji, Nami and I are close but… well…

Aokiji: Oh I’m sorry Robin that wasn’t a complaint; in fact I will even say that you have a fine taste in the ladies. I mean you have this sexy little cutie with a fine body and a fiery personality; she is probably great in bed huh?

Robin: Well I uh… I’m not quite sure how to respond to that.

Nami (completely red-faced): HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT?!

(Nami tries to turn to her male cohorts for help.)

Nami: C’mon guys help me out here.

Usopp: So Nami & Robin are lovers? Alright, those letters I sent to Kaya turn out to be true after all.

Nami: Really? So Usopp what have you been telling Kaya?

Usopp: AH! Oh man I can’t believe I just said that out loud… uh… *ahem* Well Nami you see I still occasionally send letters to Kaya every now & then and I sometimes tell her about you and Robin, and I… may’ve played up how close you two are let’s just say. I mean I normally spend a lot of my time on this ship and you and Robin are normally the only ladies near me. And well I didn’t want Kaya to worry about… certain things if you know what I mean.

Nami: Oh yes I know, okay then Usopp I’ll deal with you later…

(Then Nami tries to turn to Roronoa.)

Nami: Oh Zoro could you help me out by backing me up please?

Roronoa: No not really in fact why should I care?

Nami: BECAUSE I SAID SO YOU MOSS-HEADED NEANDERTHAL JACKASS!

Roronoa: MOSS-HEADED… Grrr… *then gets a devious grin* I dunno Nami I’m starting to think this guy might be on to something. After all Nami when it comes to the rest of the crew you often nag, berate or even smack us around just about every chance you get. But Robin is the only one you are consistently nice to and you two do spend a lot of time together so who knows what goes on when you two are alone huh? Say Luffy, ever notice on how close Nami & Robin can be?

Luffy: Hmm… come to think of it Zoro that is true, after all Nami has slept with Robin plenty of times ever since Robin joined our crew.

Nami: Literally!

Luffy: And Nami & Robin do like to bathe together, and they do that a lot.

Nami (red-faced & nervous): Well… yes… that is true…

Roronoa: Like I said there is no telling what is going on when you two are alone. Besides you two never exactly denied what Aokiji said about you two right?

Robin: Well… yes I suppose that part is true….

Nami (red-faced): I… I… Grrr…

Sanji (thinking): You’ve gone too far this time Moss-head! *then has a lewd grin* Then again this could be a great chance to make my move with Nami and Robin though and help prove certain things wrong about them. Heh heh…

(Then suddenly Sanji has a little epiphany.)

Sanji (thinking): Wait a minute what if Moss-Head and the others are right? Nami & Robin are often together a lot and there is no telling what is going on. After all there have been several times they are in the same bath… and the same bedroom… together. *nose bleeds* This could be interesting… *regains his composure* Wait a minute I should not lose sight of my original goal here, though I should try to look into this a bit more. After all one way or another I could get some sort of… benefit here.

Aokiji: So you two are really close huh?

Nami: Well… you see… when we are not sailing on our ship, Robin and I do often like to go out shopping and we sometimes bring Chopper along, isn’t that right Chopper?

Chopper: Yep that is true, sometimes Robin has taken me shopping and at times both Nami & Robin have taken me shopping.

Aokiji: Aw how cute it’s like a Mommy taking her little one out.

Chopper: You know now that you mention it your right it is kind of like that. But in that case who is the Mommy then Robin or Nami? Ah well I guess this means I have two Mommies then huh?

Nami (gritting her teeth): Thank you Chopper.

Chopper: You’re welcome Nami, I’m glad I could help.

Nami: Anyways, well yes Robin and I may’ve been in the same bed together before that is… merely incidental. Though I do remember all the times we’ve bathed together like back on the ship.

Robin: Ah yes and other places like the Sky Kingdom too.

Nami (as she and Robin embrace): Uh-huh oh Robin I always look forward to our bathing sessions together. After all Robin you always did have such an incredible body.

Robin: You’re not so bad yourself Miss Navigator. I too adore our times in Bathes and Hot Spas as I do often like to wash you with my various hands, and we both how I can be quite thorough.

Nami: Oh yes Robin, you and your hands always knew how to relieve my tension… *then she notices the others* AH!

(Now Nami looks at the other Straw Hats most of them look rather surprised except for Roronoa who is giving her a rather smug smirk and Sanji is nose bleeding… a lot, in which Nami is now rather annoyed.)

Nami (thinking): Ugh, what is it with the Straw Hats? The Men are either idiots, assholes or both. *sigh* Maybe I shouldn’t be hiding how close Robin and I are…

(Then Nami has quickly has gone into a battle stance against Aokiji.)

Nami: Alright people enough chit-chat, okay big guy it’s you versus me! The winner will be getting Robin tonight! *brief pause and a blush* I… I knew what I said.

Aokiji: That’s alright Miss, there is no need to worry about that. After all far be it from me to get in the way of true love like this. So I will leave you all alone for now, farewell.

(Then as Aokiji leaves the scene Nami notices how the guys are still giving her the same looks.)

Nami (thinking): Oh Robin is it wrong that at times like this I wonder if we should just ditch these nimrods and go treasure-hunting together? *sigh*

[Sanji]

Sanji: Hold it right there! I am Sanji, I was once known as one of the finest chefs from the Baratie. Perhaps you’ve heard of me, no? Well it doesn’t matter, for while yes I may be affiliated with a pirate crew but I am first and foremost certain others such as a fighter… a chef, and of course a lover. I always did have a thing for the ladies especially voluptuous beauties such as Robin and Nami here. I would never allow a fiendish brute like you to lay a hand on a refined beauty such as Robin here. So to make a long story short if you try to take Robin, I will take you down.

Aokiji: I see… *then he turns to Robin* let me guess Robin, this guy is just a good friend to you right?

(Then Sanji is immediately shocked at that statement.)

Sanji: AH!

Robin: Yes that is true Aokiji.

(Sanji tries to maintain his composure.)

Sanji: R…Robin Swan, you… you didn’t have to give him that answer that quickly.

Nami: Hey Sanji how about trying to stay focused here, alright?

Sanji (trying to make his move on Nami): Oh really, is that a hint of envy in your voice my dear Nami? Oh rest assured Nami you have no reason to be jealous, after all it’s been a goal of mine to treat you two in a ménage a trios sort to speak.

Nami (annoyed): What part of “stay focused here” do you not understand?

Sanji (thinking): AH! Oh why must you two always resist me?!

Aokiji: Well this is sad, is he normally like this?

Roronoa: No he is usually not this pathetic; our chef here likes to think of himself as a Ladies Man as he tries to hit on Nami & Robin every chance he gets. But I seriously doubt he has any chance with either one of them, it’s kind of sad really. 

Usopp: I know what you mean Zoro, I mean if Sanji really wants to impress the ladies he really should’ve just came to me for advice.

Sanji: Really Usopp, really? And what would you know about impressing the ladies huh?

Roronoa: Oh it’s more likely than you think, say Usopp what is the name of that young lady who is an old friend of yours who’s waiting for you back at your home town. Y’know the lady who was nice enough to give us the Going Merry when you came with us, her name is Kaya right?

Usopp: Right but… that is another story for another time.

Sanji (thinking): Wait Usopp has a girl waiting for him home but I don’t? *sigh* As if my ego hasn’t been battered enough today.

Luffy: Oh c’mon guys there is no need to be so mean to Sanji, he is good at other things. He can do all sorts of kick attacks and is a great cook; he is one of the best cooks I know.

Sanji: Thank you Captain, it’s nice to see that someone appreciates my culinary talents.

Roronoa: Oh rest assured Sanji we all appreciate your culinary skills. It’s the one aspect of yours we are all appreciative of.

Sanji: Ah hah ha hah, oh Moss-Head you should feel grateful that I’m remotely willing to feed you. Oh sure you could always feed yourself but with your amazing sense of direction it should take you at least several hours to find a Kitchen. But not too worry Moss-Head maybe I could leave you a food tray with some kibbles nearby, though I wonder if you have been through Obedience School yet.

Roronoa: Oh really? Well Sanji I knew some culinary tricks as well such as meat-slicing, *getting into a battle stance* so Sanji what would you like to have sliced?

Nami: Okay break it up you two!

Luffy: Yeah c’mon guys there is no need for that, oh I know, hey Sanji I got an idea. Instead of telling this guy how awesome of a Chef you are then why not show him how awesome you are.

(Then Luffy turns to Aokiji.)

Luffy: Excuse me Mr. Aokiji, want to join us in a nice big meal? I’m sure Sanji can make a great big meal for us all, isn’t that right Sanji?

(Sanji & the other Straw-Hats are now quite confused about this turn of events.)

Sanji: Ehh… yeah that is true.

Aokiji: That does sound nice; it’s been a while since the last time I’ve had a nice home-cooked meal so sure I’ll be happy to join you fine folks in a good meal.

(Now the other Straw-Hats are even more confused.)

Luffy: Great, c’mon Sanji.

Sanji: Eh… okay.

Aokiji: Hey mind if I come along? I wouldn’t mind checking out your kitchen.

Luffy: Sure, the more the merrier come along.

(Now as Aokiji & Luffy happily leave the scene as the latter drags Sanji away the Straw-Hats are still quite baffled.)

Usopp: Hey uh… guys?

Roronoa: Yeah?

Usopp: So… this guy Aokiji was going to capture Robin, so our Captain invites him to a big meal, and that Aokiji guy accepted?

Roronoa: Yup

Usopp: Okay then, I… just wanted to make sure I wasn’t seeing things.

Nami: Say uh… Robin, does this Aokiji guy normally… forgetful by any chance?

Robin: Uh no in fact he is normally quite the opposite.

Chopper: Well… maybe this Aokiji guy is not so bad after all.

Usopp: True after all as the old phrase goes “never look a gift horse in the mouth”.

Roronoa: Perhaps but something about this really doesn’t add up.

Usopp: Well that is a massive understatement, but my point still stands.

(Meanwhile a little later on that day, as our heroes and Aokiji are enjoying a nice meal at this table they got from the ship.)

Nami: Hmm, wow this is good.

Robin: Indeed, you have outdone yourself Sanji.

Sanji: Thank you kindly Robin, I would be quite eager to please you ladies’ palettes anytime.

Roronoa: Well yeah this meal is good, like I said before it’s at least one good thing about Sanji here.

Sanji: Oh yes Zoro this meal is divine, a pity it’s wasted on the likes of you.

(Then Roronoa glares at Sanji keeping his sword nearby.)

Luffy: What I tell ya Aokiji, Sanji is an amazing cook.

Aokiji: Oh I must agree with you Luffy, my compliments to the Chef good sir.

Sanji: Why thank you kindly good sir.

Aokiji: Ah yes and I must say this meat is not only well-seasoned but also nice & tender tell me is this Venison?

Chopper: ULP! It better not be Venison! Do you have any idea how many times I had to tell our Captain that I’m not livestock?!

Robin: Now settle down Chopper.

Sanji: For the last time Chopper I don’t have any Venison in the Kitchen. I normally use the local Sea Monsters for our Meat Supply.

Nami: You have to excuse our little friend Chopper here; he is a little reindeer boy so he would be a bit bothered if we had Venison on the table here.

Aokiji: I see, my apologies I didn’t realize that you are a Reindeer, I thought you were a Tanuki dog at first.

Chopper (thinking): Oh why do people keep making that mistake?

Luffy: C’mon Chopper how many times I have to tell you I’m sorry for licking you the other day? I was really hungry and wanted to see if your flavor would hold me over until then.

Chopper: Yeah well I’m not a Lollipop, Luffy, so don’t lick me! *sigh* At least it’s not as bad as the time you came at me with a salt shaker last month. 

Robin (having a small little laugh) Ah yes that it’s so nice to see all of us having a nice meal like this together.

(Then within seconds the other Straw Hats suddenly lose consciousness in which their head are either done on the table or on each-other. The only ones at the table who are still sitting up are Robin & Aokiji.)

Robin: *gasp* What in the…

Aokiji: Ah I was wondering when my little “Surprise Seasoning” was going to take effect, maybe I seasoned the meals a little too lightly.

Robin: You… Aokiji, you… you poisoned them?

Aokiji: Poison is such a strong word, oh sure I did slip a little something namely some Sleeping Powder on all the Dinner plates but my own. So let’s just say they will be fine.

(Now we hear all the other Straw-Hats snoring.)

Robin: I see… so tell me how did you manage to do such a thing?

Aokiji: Well it was a lot easier than you think; I was trying to be a polite dinner guest so I offered to set all the meals at the dinner table when Sanji was done making them.

Robin: Wait… let me get this straight Aokiji, they… allowed you to handle all the meals on their plates to the dinner table?

Aokiji: I know right? Heh heh trust me I’m just as surprised as you are.

Robin: Uhh… Oh I just remembered, you put the Sleeping Powder on all the plates aside from yours, that includes mine right?

Aokiji: I’m afraid so Robin and I do realize this does seem a little shady but rest assured I’m very much a gentleman with the ladies, even the ones I’m capturing.

Robin: I see… thanks for being so… considerate… uhh…

(Now as Robin is asleep on the table.)

Aokiji: You’re welcome Robin.

(Moments later as Aokiji finished his meal he got up with Robin’s unconscious body on his back.)

Aokiji: Well folks I would like to thank you for that rather delicious meal and don’t worry you all will be up in about an hour or two so I will just be on my way with Robin now, farewell.

END


End file.
